1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic photoelectric device and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device typically converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectric device may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and may be part of an image sensor, a solar cell, an organic light emitting diode, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode typically requires high resolution and thus a small pixel. At present, silicon photodiodes are widely used, but present a problem of deteriorated sensitivity because of a small absorption area due to small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic material typically has a high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may replace both a photodiode and a color filter, and improve sensitivity and contribute to high integration as a result.